Complicated Remedies
by Vayne358
Summary: When Raven and the gang go on a vacation to a hot spring resort, Raven falls ill. What will happen when Angkor, sick of Raven's attitude to him, decides to get payback?
1. I'm Bored!

**Vayne: It's time.**

**Raven: I don't wanna!**

**Vayne: Shut up Raven! Everyone has to take a turn, and it's your turn!**

**Raven: *Cries in the corner***

**Vayne: Just ignore him, read on! Also, this story isn't for the poll winner. Once I end the current poll for the story setup, I'll start working on it. Please check out the poll so I can start thinking up a plot!**

* * *

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

* * *

Complicated Remedies

Chapter One: I'm Bored!

Elder was busy as usual. The townsfolk walked the streets, filling the cafes, the mall, and other small stores to the brim in the boiling summer sun. To the west, in a thick forest, was the El Mansion, home of the now retired El Search Party. It was a large mansion, three stories high, and enough rooms for twice the number of residents currently inhabiting it. The living room was vacant spare for one individual. A man with long black hair sat on the couch, his black, metal arm was draped across the back of the couch. He turned on the TV, hoping that something interesting was on. He groaned as nothing good was on, and just flipped it to the nature channel to listen to something. He heard someone come down the stairs, and turned to see a young girl with bright purple hair, tied into two tails on each side of her head. He groaned as he saw the fat bat next to her.

"Hey Raven." The girl smiled, and sat down on a chair in the living room.

"Hello Aisha." Raven sighed as the bat, Angkor, flew around the room. It annoyed Raven, "For El's sake, sit down damn it." Angkor laughed.

"Make me." With that, Raven pointed his arm at the bat, and a burning bullet shot out. It hit Angkor dead center, and he hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Made you, now shut up." Aisha smirked as Angkor rolled on the floor in pain.

"You got schooled Angkor." Aisha giggled as Angkor phased back into the Abyss. Aisha smiled, and looked at Raven, "So, any plans?"

"Nothing's happening recently. I'm so bored."

"Me too." Aisha closed her eyes in thought. Everyone else came downstairs. A boy with long red hair sat down next to a girl with silver hair kept together in buns. A green haired elf sat down with a blonde haired boy, whose hair went together into a long ponytail.

"So, what should we do?" Elsword grumbled, bored out of his mind.

"I don't know Elsword." Rena calmly replied. Aisha opened her eyes then.

"I got it!" Everyone stared at her, eager for her idea, "Let's go on a vacation!"

"But where?" Chung wondered, not able to think of anywhere off the top of his head. Rena smiled.

"Let's go to the hot spring resort in the valley north of here." Eve perked up at Rena's recommendation.

"I've heard of that place. I hear the sights are amazing, and there's a special shrine there for worshiping the El masters."

"Sounds like fun." Raven smiled. It would be nice to get out of the house. Everyone stood up, "Let's get packing then."

* * *

Raven sat by the truck with Elsword and Chung. The girls were taking forever to pack, so it seemed they were planning on staying awhile. They all decided they would take Rena's truck, so the boys would be sitting in the back. After almost an hour, Rena, Aisha, and Eve walked into the garage. They had so much luggage, they had to pile it all up and tie it down securely. Everyone got in the truck, and Eve opened the door. They drove through the forest path, and into Elder.

"Pretty busy today." Chung assessed as they drove by the mall. Raven nodded.

"Thank god we're leaving." Raven was not one for social gatherings, except with his friends. Elsword didn't want things to get awkward, as Chung hated it when Raven got like this.

"So Raven, any plans for the trip?" Elsword crossed his legs, shifting his weight to get comfortable. Raven looked up to the sky, thinking.

"I just want to relax." Suddenly, Raven sneezed violently, his head lunged forward and his arms flew up above his head. Elsword laughed.

"Nice one bro!" Chung looked concerned however.

"Raven, you alright?"

"Yeah." Raven wiped his face, "Nose was just itchy, that's all."

They had left Elder, and were driving north to the mountains. Raven sighed, and watched the trees fly by the truck as they sped by. Chung and Elsword were discussing what they would do, and Raven was thinking about this subject silently.

* * *

"So Rena, what's there to do at this resort?" Aisha wanted to know exactly what she could do.

"Pretty much we just relax. There's a lot of hiking routes, caves, and the shrine." Everyone, but Rena, turned as they heard Raven sneeze.

"Wow, he's sounds pretty bad." Aisha hoped it wouldn't interfere with their vacation. Eve just shrugged.

"It's dusty back there, that's probably it." Eve glanced back out the window. Aisha saw a large tunnel in the mountain in front of them.

"Almost there." Rena smiled. She had wanted to visit this resort for a good long while, and it would be nice to just relax. They drove through dark tunnel, and heard Elsword yell suddenly, followed by a girlish scream from Chung. Raven's low chuckle as soon heard, overridden by Elsword's roaring laughter.

"Not cool! I can't see anything Elsword!" Elsword laughed more, and the girls sighed. They all looked at each other.

"Boys." They all groaned. They finally reached the tunnel exit, and stared in awe at the valley before them. A sea of orange and yellow leaves spanned as far as the eye could see as Rena drove the car down the snake-like path to the bottom of the valley. As they drove through the forested road, which was blanketed with fallen leaves and the occasional fruit, they saw several animals roaming near the road. Eve looked behind her to the back, and saw a bluebird was sitting pleasantly on Raven's Nasod arm. It was perched on his index finger, and he raised his arm and brought the feathered friend closer to his face. It chirped sweetly, then flew off. Eve smiled. _Looks like Raven's already cooling off._

They continued the long drive through the giant valley, and arrived at a small mountain inside the valley. The resort was build on the mountain, as it had natural hot springs covering it. They all got their things off the truck while Rena went to check in. When they noticed she was taking awhile, Raven walked inside the main office to see what the problem was.

"Oh, Raven." Rena smiled, although a blush was visible on her face.

"You forgot your wallet didn't you?" Raven sighed.

"Yes..." Rena pouted, and Raven pulled out his own.

"Good thing our accounts are all connected." Raven muttered as he handed his card to the lady at the desk.

"Which cabin would you like? We charge for two thousand ED a night." Raven stared at her.

"That cheap? Hmm...which cabins are available?" She typed on the computer.

"Mostly the cabins on the bottom, but the cabin on the peak is still available. Six rooms, and two private hot springs."

"Price?" She stared at him, sure he wouldn't have enough money. However, she had not swiped his card yet.

"To rent the cabin, it's five hundred thousand." Raven smiled.

"We'll take it." Unsure whether Raven was sane, the lady swiped his card in the computer. After a few seconds, she suddenly lost feeling in her legs for a second and stumbled. Raven laughed as she typed with a shocked expression on her face. She handed him the card.

"How...many...people?"

"Six." The lady handed him six keys, and a sheet of paper. Raven signed it, and handed it back to her.

"Enjoy your stay."

* * *

Rena drove the car up the mountain, and they finally reached the top. They all stared at the large cabin nestled between the two rocky spires that were the tips of the mountain. They all quickly got their things, eager to relax, and brought everything inside. Rena turned on the lights, and they all took a look around the room. The living room was about the same size as the one they had at home, and they each had their own room. They all set their things down in their rooms. Raven opened the closet to hang his clothes up, and he heard Rena.

"Cool! We have kimonos!" Raven looked down, and saw several dark blue kimonos folded on the floor. He decided to put it on, as it seemed fairly comfortable. After he put it on, he went out into the living room, and saw everyone else also put on their kimonos.

"It's so cool!" Chung sighed, as the heat from the springs canceled out the cold mountain air, making it the perfect temperature. He glanced out the window, and the setting sun was blocked by the mountains, making the valley dark, but the sky was still shining a bright tinge of orange.

"What should we do now?" Elsword wondered. It was getting late, so hiking was out. Rena stood up.

"Let's test out the springs. No peaking boys!" Rena waved her finger, and Eve and Aisha followed her to one of the two doors in the hall, which led to one of the two springs; the other door led to the second spring. Raven sighed, and got up.

"Well, I'm going to relax." Raven said, and walked through the door to the currently unoccupied spring. He took off his kimono and wrapped one of the towels around his waist as he walked outside into the cool air. He took a deep breath, and sighed, "Talk about R&R." Raven said to himself as he slid into the steaming water. He submerged his Nasod arm entirely, and the hot water flowed through the open waterproof circuits. He turned as Elsword and Chung walked out of the changing room and got into the water.

"Oh man..." Elsword sighed, "That's good." Chung nodded his head in agreement. They all turned as they heard a shriek, and a splash.

"Hahaha!" They heard Rena and Aisha laughing.

"Not cool!" Eve whined loudly.

"You were the one taking forever to get in." Aisha teased, and the girls all giggled.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Elsword chuckled.

"How about we go hiking in the morning? We can take a walk through the forest." Elsword nodded.

"Sounds like fun." They both looked at Raven, who had a stressed expression on his face, "You okay dude?"

"ACHOO!" Raven sneezed, his head flying back and almost smacking against the rock floor. Elsword and Chung both stared at him. Raven held his hand up, and after a few seconds sneezed again.

"Is Raven alright?!" They heard Rena call from the other spring. Chung was growing more concerned as Raven was breathing heavily, and was holding his head and chest. Elsword moved over to him.

"I'm fine..." Elsword ignored him, and pulled him out of the water.

"I'm getting this sicko into bed." Elsword said, and carried Raven into the house. After he placed Raven on the bed, Rena, Aisha, and Chung came in. Rena was gravely concerned.

"How you feeling Raven?" She said softly. Raven groaned.

"Can't see straight, feel like I'm gonna puke." Raven said groggily. Rena turned as Aisha summoned Angkor.

"What do you want?" Angkor complained, apparently having been in the middle of something. Aisha pointed at Raven.

"Fix him up." Aisha ordered.

"What makes you think I can?"

"You're a demon god of the Abyss. I'm pretty sure you can cure something like a bad cold."

"Is that idiot bat here?" Raven groaned, "Tell him to shut up...makes my head scream..." Aisha slapped Angkor as he took a deep breath, aiming to scream loudly.

"Shut up and do it." Aisha ordered again, and when Angkor began to refuse, he cringed at Rena's stare. Her face was calm, almost motherly, and she was smiling sweetly. Angkor sweated, the face of true horror stared into his soul.

"Angkor, please help Raven." Rena said sweetly. Aisha and Chung both moved further away, each somewhat concerned for Angkor's well being.

"O-O-Okay...R-Rena..." Angkor stuttered, then flew into the air, "I advise you all get to sleep. This could take a while, he's pretty sick." Angkor spoke softly, making it seem like he cared about Raven, but he was really just scared of Rena.

"Very well. Just be quiet around him, m'kay?" Rena turned to Raven, "Get better, okay Raven? We'll see you in the morning."

"Night...Rena..." Raven himself was already half asleep, and they all left the room. By the time Angkor was sure everyone else was asleep, Raven was snoring loudly. He grinned malevolently.

"Time to get to work. Don't worry Raven, I'm not going to hurt you. Hee hee hee..."

* * *

Rena woke up early, and put on a different kimono from last night. It was pale white, with cherry blossom designs lining the right side. She left her room, and headed to the kitchen. She took a quick look around, and was surprised at how well stocked the large kitchen was. _Almost as good as home. _Rena smiled. _Almost._ Rena decided to help Raven feel a bit better by making the groups favorite beef stew. She started to boil water, and continued her work in silence. She turned as she heard someone.

"Morning Rena." Eve groaned, rubbing her eye.

"Morning dear." Rena smiled.

"Stew for breakfast? Kinda awkward isn't it?"

"Well..."

"Stew!" They jumped as they heard Elsword yell, obviously woken by the smell of the cooking beef. They giggled as he tripped running into the living room, and fell flat on his face. He popped straight up, "Food ready?"

"No Elsword, not yet. I just started, so just wait a few minutes." Elsword sat down, and turned on the TV.

"Surprising there's reception up here." Elsword sighed, and laid down on the floor. Aisha and Chung walked into the room and joined him. Aisha glared as Angkor flew merrily into the room, and sat on the table.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Angkor replied, and began to chuckle to himself. Aisha knew he did something, and slammed her fist against the table.

"What did you do!?" Rena and Eve walked into the living room, confused.

"You'll see soon enough." Angkor giggled again, and then they all jumped.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" They heard an unfamiliar, yet familiar shriek. Rena and Eve ran down the hall to Raven's room. Elsword and Chung were right behind them. As Rena and Eve got into the room, they slammed the door on Elsword's face.

"OW! What the hell!?"

"Stay out!" Rena yelled, and she and Eve walked up to Raven, who was quivering in the corner, his back to them.

"What did Angkor do to you?" Eve breathed, and Raven turned to look at them. He got up, turned to face them, and threw his kimono to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Raven screamed, and Rena and Eve stared in shock, "Why am I a girl!?"

"What?!" They heard Chung and Elsword exclaim from outside, and then Aisha walked into the room.

"Oh my god...Raven...I'm so sorry!" Aisha began to cry, but Raven sighed.

"It's not your fault Aisha." She grasped the air, and Angkor was in her metal arm, "It's because of this piece of crap!"

"Grk...glk..." Angkor struggled to breath, and Raven hurled him at the wall.

"Change me back, asshole!"

"You don't understand the use of black magic, moron." Angkor laughed, and Aisha stared at the floor.

"When black magic is used like this...the change...is permanent." Aisha muttered. Raven stared at her in shock, then sat down slowly on the bed. Rena sat down next to Raven, and covered her in the sheets.

"So...I'm...a girl...now?" Raven chocked out. Angkor popped into the air, hovering in front of Raven's face. She was so shocked, almost horrified, she didn't even do anything. She just stared at the floor, eyes wide.

"Yep! Oh your face is priceless! Perfect payback!" Rena stood up, and Eve took her place trying to keep Raven calm. Angkor knew he was in trouble now, and attempted to fly out the window. Aisha used her magic to slam the window closed, knocking Angkor into Rena's ready hands.

"Apologize! It's the least you can do!" Rena shrieked. Aisha stepped up to him.

"What are the side effects you perverted fat ass!?"

"I...Raven...will have...to have...constant..." Angkor closed his eyes, and prayed for the best, "sex."

"What?!"

"If he, well, she doesn't...she'll get increasingly sick, and could die. She'll have random phases of intense sexual urges, and she'll act on them. Even I don't know when, they could happen right now for all I know." Aisha grabbed Angkor from Rena's hands.

"Go back to the Abyss, and never come out unless I need you for a fight." Aisha spit at him, and he swiftly disappeared. Raven was crying now.

"I don't know...what to do. I don't know what's...going on..." Raven sobbed, and Rena held her tightly.

"Shh...don't worry. We'll help you." Eve and Aisha nodded as they also took Raven in their arms.

"We'll teach you to be a girl Raven." Aisha promised.

"Why am I...so sad, and so happy?" Raven asked.

"A woman's emotions are different then a man's. Expect to get much more emotional." Eve explained, and Raven looked at her friends.

"I'm...kind of...scared." She admitted. They all held her tighter.

"Don't worry; we'll help you get through this."

"We'll try to help too!" They heard Elsword speak up, and he and Chung heard everything. Raven smiled.

"Thank you..." Aisha sighed.

"Either way, Angkor has ruined this vacation. We have to go home to find new clothes for Raven."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked. She didn't see why she couldn't use her old ones.

"Have you seen yourself?! Just look at yourself." Aisha pulled Raven in front of a full body mirror, and she stared at her body in disbelief. Her waist was much slimmer. Her thighs were more defined. Her hair trailed down to her ankles, and she couldn't take her eyes off her chest. Rena looked Raven up and down.

"Actually Aisha, she's the same size as me. She can borrow some of my clothes."Raven looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, and couldn't stop herself as she looked down at her bulging chest. Rena was right. Raven's new breasts were roughly the same size as Rena's. She began to feel warm, and bounced up and down slightly, watching her breasts move with the motion. Rena suppressed a giggle as Raven continued to stare at her breasts.

"It's interesting to have a pair isn't it?" Rena teased.

"Y-Yeah." Raven sighed. _I wonder._ Slowly, Raven placed her hands on her breasts, surprising the girls in the room with her. _So soft...and sensitive._ Raven felt funny as she squished her large breasts together, her cold, metal claw felt amazing on her soft flesh, "Ah..." Raven moaned slightly, feeling hot. Rena grabbed her hands.

"Maybe...you should stop." Raven blushed. She was barely thinking about what she was doing.

"S-Sorry...dunno what I was doing." Rena walked to the door, and eased it open.

"You two, other end of the hall, face the wall. Now." Elsword and Chung walked off, doing their best to keep things simple, "Come on Raven, let's get you some clothes. We aren't letting this stop us from going hiking today." Raven hesitated, not wanting to walk down the hall naked while Elsword and Chung were there.

"Why does that bother me?" Raven muttered. Maybe being a girl made her feel more protective about her body? Eve and Aisha began to push her into the hall, and Rena quickly dragged Raven into her room. They heard the others going back to the living room, and Rena opened her closet.

"Hmm...what should I make you wear?" Rena murmured to herself, and Raven hoped it would be something simple. Rena saw her expression, and frowned, "Sorry Raven, but you'll be wearing things like this a lot now, so you better get used to it now."

"What?" Raven jumped as Rena threw some cloths at her. She cringed upon closer inspection. A spaghetti strap, black tank top, which would only cover her chest, leaving her waist completely visible. With it was a slightly lighter black mini skirt. Raven gulped, "Rena...I can't...wear this." Rena put her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"You can, I know you can. You've stood alone against over a hundred demons in the final invasion, but women's clothes still intimidate you?" Rena laughed.

"F-Fine!" Raven submitted, and began to put on the shirt when Rena stopped her.

"Wait Raven, you need your underwear too."

In the living room, Elsword and Chung sat nervously at the table. They hoped things would turn out well, and were nervous about this whole side effect matter.

"Angkor." Aisha muttered, and the timid bat emerged from the Abyss, "Tell us the whole truth."

"Ok...when she has an urge...it's for a specific person amongst you guys." Angkor said, "That's all."

"Get out." The bat disappeared, and now Chung and Elsword were horrified.

"Raven might want to have...sex with us?!" Chung felt weak, and Eve rubbed his shoulder.

"We all have to do our best to help. If we don't...Raven could die." Elsword and Chung slowly nodded, and heard a door down the hall open. They all turned, and Chung almost fainted when Raven stepped into the room.

"Um...uh..." Elsword stuttered, not expecting what he saw. Raven blushed, and sat down far away from the boys.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Rena apologized, and everyone looked at her confused, "Raven doesn't want to stay here anymore. It's too much for her, and the mood for the vacation's ruined." Elsword spoke up.

"Why not just start over? Why don't we go to Hamel?" The girls all looked at Raven.

"That would actually work. Hamel would be the perfect place to educate you on your new found gender." Eve said, and Rena and Aisha nodded. Chung smiled at this.

"I kind of would like to see my mother again." Chung said, and stared at Raven, "Please?" Raven sighed.

"Okay...we'll go." Everyone then got up, and began to pack up. They felt bad they had to leave when their vacation had just started, but things happen. They loaded up the truck, and Raven hopped into the back. Rena was concerned.

"Are you sure you want to be in the back with the boys?" Rena didn't want her to get urges and leach onto Chung or Elsword, or both.

"They're embarrassed to be around me, so a day together in the back of the truck would be good for them to get used to my new body." Rena smiled. _Raven's adjusting pretty quickly. Maybe...this won't be a bad thing after all._ Elsword and Chung hesitated when they saw Raven in the back, but instantly got in when she pouted at them. _Already using her body to her advantage. You're a natural Raven!_ Rena, Eve, and Aisha got into the front, and returned the keys to the front desk before leaving. They headed east from Elder, and began the long, long drive to Hamel.

* * *

**Vayne: Now all the men have fallen prey to my stories.**

**Raven: Why...why have you-**

**Vayne: Save that for the next chapter :\\3**

**Raven: Oh fuck...**


	2. New Emotions

Chapter Two: New Emotions

The El gang drove through the dense forest that made up Elder's outskirts. Chung and Elsword talked to each other, and Raven was gazing at the scenery. She had never actually done it before, as it never interested her. But now, she found it interesting. Chung and Elsword were talking about what they would do, as the gang hadn't gone to Hamel in a long time. Raven turned to look at them, and they stopped talking as her body turned to face them; red covered their cheeks in a barely visible tint. They were still nervous about being around Raven, since she was a woman now.

"So...what are you guys planning on doing?" Raven asked, surprised at how nervous she was. _I wonder why..._

"Well, Chung really just wants to see his mother, and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I see. Well, nothing is better than having to be kidnapped by Rena and taught how to be a chick." Raven joked, and managed to draw a smile from the two of them. She looked at Elsword, and suddenly began to feel warm. _What's this? Why do his eyes seem so...welcoming?_ Raven shook her head, purging the thought. They had finally left the region of Elder, and entered Bethma. The hot sun was shining brightly, and not a cloud was in sight. Within minutes of being in the hot rays, everyone was sweating.

"Agh...hated this place. And we don't got AC like those three." Elsword grumbled, and noticed Raven was turned away from them, "You alright Raven?"

"Y-Yeah." Raven replied. _What is going on? I can't...stop thinking about it...I can't! It's wrong!_ As Raven thought this, she suddenly felt dizzy. _How can it affect me so fast? Maybe...if I...but they're right there!_ Raven glanced over her shoulder. _Maybe...they'll understand. I can't do that to them...so maybe if I..._

"You really okay Raven?" Chung asked, and Raven turned away from them. Chung noticed Raven's Nasod arm move down.

"I'm...ah..." Raven shuddered, "fine..." Chung looked at Elsword, and they both turned their heads the other way.

Raven would have never expected this in a million years. She looked down as she rubbed her crotch over her clothes with her sharp claws. _So good...oh my god..._ Raven felt that her plan was going the opposite way, but she just kept going. She eased her skirt up, and pulled her panties to the side. Her dexterous metal fingers gently spread her wet pussy open. She gently prodded her clitoris, curious to see just how sensitive it is.

"Ah!" Elsword and Chung glanced as Raven gasped, and they quickly turned all the way around, facing away. They both knew what was happening, and looked at each other. _She's getting an urge._

Raven continued to rub her clit between her nimble claws, her mouth open and her tongue hanging out. She glanced over her shoulder to see Chung and Elsword looking the other way. For some reason, it hurt her to see them ignoring her. _Please...look at me...Elsword..._ Raven's mind was going mad, she couldn't think straight. She slowly began to slide her middle finger inside, the hot metal overflowing her with a feeling of warmth and ecstasy. She finally slid it inside, instinctively avoiding any harm to herself. Her finger went in as far as it would go, and she slid it in and out. Elsword and Chung were growing worried as Raven was panting rapidly, and hunched over the side of the truck as Rena drove through the barren wasteland. She turned and stared at Elsword, whose back was still facing her. _Please...look at me...I want you...to watch me violate myself...please..._ Raven felt her pussy getting hotter, not because of her claw, but because of something else. She began to shiver, and slid her shirt up and began to grope her breast with her human hand._ My nipples...are so hard..._ Raven squeezed her nipple between two fingers as the rest of her hand groped her large breast. Raven was moaning loudly, trying to force Elsword to look at her. She fingered herself faster, gasping as her finger rubbed against a very sensitive area of her pussy. _Must be...my hot spot..._ Raven rubbed her new found pleasure center rapidly, and moaned loudly as her pussy suddenly sprayed juices onto the floor of the car, staining the furry mat they were all sitting on._ Oh man...thank god they have the windows rolled up._ Raven slid her finger out of her cunt, panting heavily, and looked at Elsword. He was still looking away. _If you won't look at me, _Raven began to slowly crawl towards him, eyes on his crotch. _I'll make you look._ Careful not to touch him, yet, Raven moved her face close to Elsword's crotch. He hadn't noticed. She heard him muttering.

"Can't believe this is happening right now. She's been kinda quiet, maybe she's-Ah!" Elsword jumped as Raven nuzzled his crotch with her nose, inhaling deeply and sighing at the scent of his crotch, "R-R-Raven! What are you-"

"Elsword..." Raven moaned, making Elsword cringe. Raven brought her face closer to his, "I never noticed how deep your eyes are..." Before Elsword could ask her to stop, Raven held his shoulders gently and brought their lips together. Chung had heard the commotion, and watched in discomfort as Elsword was thrown into the worst situation possible. As Raven slid her tongue into his mouth, eyes closed in ecstasy, Elsword stared at Chung. His eyes pleaded for help, but both knew this had to happen now. All Chung could do, was turn away, and cover his ears. Elsword heard Raven moan, and was ashamed of himself for being turned on by this. Raven stopped kissing him.

"Raven...please don't..." Raven licked her lips.

"I love it. Now...for the best part." Raven pulled her shirt up completely, and wedged Elsword between her breasts, "Oh...Elsword..."

"Mmph!" Elsword mumbled in protest, but the vibrations from speaking only made Raven moan more. She moved her breasts up and down, squeezing them against the side of his head. Elsword was freed from Raven's bosom as she began to crawl backwards slightly, lowering herself to his crotch.

"I bet you taste good." Raven muttered as she began to ease off Elsword's pants. Elsword didn't even try to stop her, knowing it would affect her health if she didn't have this. Raven gasped, "So big..." Raven stared at Elsword's throbbing erection, and wrapped her hand around the base. Her hand only covered half his dick, and she slowly jerked him off. Her metal claw once again moved to her cunt, and she slid her finger in once again. As she began to finger herself, she licked the tip of Elsword's cock, moaning as she tasted his premature liquid, "Mmm..." Impatient, Raven sucked on his tip, and began to move down. She fingered herself faster the deeper his dick went into her throat. She got halfway, right to her hand, when she felt it hit the back of her throat. She began to bob her head up and down, slurping and licking as his cock moved in and out of her mouth.

"Ah..." Elsword groaned, feeling close. Raven moaned, and placed her hand flat on his crotch. She took a deep breath, and forced his cock all the way into her throat. As she rapidly fingered herself, she moved back and forth. All the way down, all the way back. Raven felt Elsword's dick throbbing in her throat, and she moaned at the thought of his thick cum flowing into her mouth. She moved up, keeping just his tip inside her mouth and licking it vigorously as she rapidly jerked him off. Elsword groaned loudly, and Raven jumped as her mouth quickly filled with sperm. She was so surprised she pulled his dick out of her mouth and fell backwards slightly as she was sprayed with sticky sperm. Her left eye was covered, and her breasts were blanketed in white cream. She smiled, and swallowed the load in her mouth before licking her breasts clean, putting on a show for Elsword. Elsword hoped she didn't want more as she finished cleaning herself up, and he quickly pulled his pants up. Raven's eyes fluttered shut, and she fell forward, falling asleep with her head resting on Elsword's lap. Elsword sighed. _It's over...thank god..._ Elsword put Raven's clothes back on correctly, and Chung looked at him.

"I'm so sorry man." He apologized.

"It's not your fault. We have to get used to it. Just remember you might be next." Chung cringed, and prayed he'd never have to do this.

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open, and she found herself laying down across from Chung. She didn't know how she got there, and realized she was on Elsword's lap. She quickly sat up, and scooted back. She sheepishly stared at them both, embarrassed and confused.

"Um...afternoon Raven." Elsword greeted, and Raven stared at him.

"What was I doing? Why was I on your lap?" Raven coughed, "And what's this strange taste in my mouth?" Chung and Rena stared at her. They didn't know what was going on, but they kept their mouths shut about what had happened. They would need to talk to Aisha about this.

"Nothing. You were really tired, and kinda just passed out. We just didn't want to move you; you seemed really comfortable." Chung lied, looking Raven in the eye for added effect.

"Oh...I'm sorry Elsword." Elsword chuckled.

"It's alright. Man, I'm starving!" Chung leaned over the side of the truck, and saw a roadside cafe in the distance. He crawled over, and knocked on the window. It opened.

"Yes?" Eve asked.

"Think we could stop at that cafe? Grab a bite to eat?" Aisha and Eve looked at him, sensing something else was sup. He whispered into Eve's ear, "And we need to talk about Raven." Eve nodded.

"Okay, we can get something to eat." Eve said, and Rena sped up slightly and parked by the cafe. They all got out, and stretched.

"Oh man...nice to stretch for a while." Rena groaned, and they all nodded their heads in agreement. They walked into the cafe, and were seated by the waitress. Chung, Elsword, and Aisha sat by themselves, and Raven, Eve, and Rena a little bit away.

"Okay, so what happened?" Aisha asked, staring at them intently. Elsword sighed.

"Raven had...an urge in the truck. She started out by...pleasing herself, but then she leeched onto me." Elsword continued, knowing Aisha would need to know every detail, "She kissed me, wedged me between her tits, and then blowed me. After that, she passed out. When she woke up, she had no recollection of what happened." Aisha closed her eyes in thought. The waitress came up and asked them for what they would want, and they said they were still choosing. Once she was gone, Aisha opened her eyes.

"I don't know what this is. However, I think we should just keep these quiet. It will make things easier for her, not knowing what she's doing when she's...horny." Chung and Elsword nodded, and chose what they wanted to eat.

Meanwhile, Rena, Eve, and Raven were having a discussion of their own.

"I don't know what was happening, but when I looked at Elsword...he just seemed so...enticing. I felt really warm, and I..." Raven trailed off, blushing.

"Go on dear, we'll listen." Eve pushed her. Raven sighed, and continued.

"I masturbated to...try get my mind off it. But the further I went, the more I felt turned on by his presence. The last thing I remember was crawling towards him. I don't know if I...I need to know." Raven was on the verge of tears, and Rena held her hand reassuringly.

"Raven, we all know what will be caused by this change. We will all do our best to make it bearable."

"Thank you..." Raven breathed, and sat straighter as the waiter returned with pancakes and coffee. Aisha waved her over, and ordered their food. Rena looked at Raven.

"Raven, would you like Aisha and Eve to sit in the back with you?" Rena would have offered for her to sit in the car, but if she had another phase while Rena was driving, especially if she got an urge for Rena, it would end badly. Raven nodded quickly.

"I don't want to...make them feel bad about this."

Everyone finished eating quickly, and paid for the food. They took a bathroom break, and Raven pulled Elsword off to the side to talk to him. Elsword instantly feared she was having another phase, but Raven was calm, and wasn't kissing him or anything. She stepped back a bit, giving him space.

"Elsword, tell me the truth. What did I do?" Raven pleaded, making Elsword uncomfortable, "I can't bear the thought that I might have done something to you, and never know what it was." Elsword sighed.

"You...gave me a blowjob." Raven stumbled slightly.

"I'm sorry..." Elsword held Raven's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm fine with it. You have to do this to stay healthy, and we all have to do our part. If you gotta fuck me to stay alive, that's alright by me." Elsword chuckled, then shifted uncomfortably, "Now, can I use the bathroom now?"

"Oh! Y-Yeah." Elsword hurried off, and Raven left for the truck. Eve and Aisha were already sitting in the back, and Rena and Chung were in the front. Elsword hurried out, and got into the truck as Raven hopped in the back. Rena started the truck, and they were back on their way to the coast. Aisha looked at Raven, thinking of how she might be able to help.

"Raven, is there anything we can do to help?" Eve asked, making Raven startle slightly.

"I just...can't wrap my head around having...to have sex with you guys. It's feels so...wrong." Eve smiled.

"Then maybe we should help you make it feel right." Raven stared at her.

"What?" Eve glanced at Aisha, and Aisha understood what she meant. Aisha crawled up to Raven, and turned her head to look at her, "Aish-!" Aisha silenced her with a deep kiss, sliding her tongue into Raven's mouth. Raven's body was growing hotter. She closed her eyes, and held Aisha's shoulders. While she was distracted, Eve snuck up on them, and grabbed Raven's breasts. Raven moaned as Eve began to kiss her neck as Aisha sucked on her tongue. _Oh man...this is good..._

"Like that?" Eve whispered into Raven's ear. She nodded.

"Yea-ah!" Raven gasped as Eve roughly pulled Raven's tank top up, and Aisha began to squish their breasts against her chest. Eve slid her hand down Raven's skirt, and began to slid her finger deep into Raven's pussy.

"You're so warm Raven." Eve was surprised, and she grabbed Raven's metal arm, "Now return the favor." Raven, going crazy, slid a metal finger deep into Eve's pussy, careful not to cut her. Eve moaned loudly, "Oh god..." Without asking or thinking, Raven slid her other hand down Aisha's tight pants, instantly sliding two fingers into her cunt. Aisha moaned and intensified their kiss.

"You're really good Raven." Eve complimented. They slowly stopped, Raven panting.

"So? Is it awkward anymore?" Raven shook her head.

"That...helped a lot actually." Raven admitted. It was going to be another day or so until they reached Hamel, and Raven laid down on the floor of the truck to catch some sleep.


	3. One After Another

**Vayne: Sorry for the slow updates, hit a huge writer's block on all my stories.**

* * *

Chapter Three: One After Another

"Hey Raven, wake up." Raven groaned as she heard Eve's soft voice. She slowly got up, and felt something cold on her face. She rubbed her eyes, yawned as she woke up, and looked around. Rena had parked the car on the side of the road. Raven stared at the field, which was next to a pine forest, where Aisha, Rena, Chung, and Elsword were in. It was blanketed with snow. In the distance, Raven could see the top of the royal castle of Hamel. Eve was standing on the floor next to the truck, "Come on. Let's take a break from driving." Raven nodded, and hopped out of the truck.

Eve and Raven ran over to the others. Rena and Chung were making a snowman, while Aisha and Elsword pelted each other with snowballs. Raven held her Nasod arm, quite uncomfortable. _Ugh, why isn't is adjusting? Maybe the gender change messed up the link._ Rena noticed Raven, and walked up to her.

"You alright Raven?" Rena asked, already mothering over her.

"It's my arm." Raven said, and winced slightly as the cold began to attack the inner circuits. Eve held out her hand.

"Let me see." Raven held out her arm, despite the pain, and Eve quickly reprogrammed it to warm itself up to cancel out the cold. Raven sighed as her arm quickly felt relieved.

"Thank you Eve." Eve smiled, and walked off with Rena towards Chung. Raven smiled, quickly crafted a sphere from the snow, and hurled it at Elsword. It hit him square in the back of the head, and while he was confused, Aisha threw another square at his face.

"Woot! Girl power!" Aisha cheered, and Raven threw another ball at her, "Gah!"

"Free for all!" Raven said, dodging a throw from Elsword. Rena and Eve watched and sighed.

"So energetic." Rena smiled. Watching her friends made her feel old.

"So messy." Eve sighed, and summoned Oberon and Ophelia. Oberon, always making sure his master was happy, handed her a cup of tea, which she gladly took, "Thank you Oberon."

"I think I'll join them." Chung smiled, and ran over while forming a snowball. As he ran up to Elsword, he threw it at Aisha, narrowly missing her, "How about teams?" He proposed. Eve heard a thud, and looked down to see Rena on her back, dragging her arms and legs from side to side.

"What are you doing?" Rena giggled.

"Making a snow angel." She said, smiling brightly. Eve stared as she moved in the snow, making an imprint of herself. Eve handed Oberon her tea, and much to her servants surprise laid down on her back and did the same. Rena sat up, staring at her, purely amazed. The others did not notice, but then they stopped when they heard Eve giggling. Eve's laugh was like an angel, chiming through the crisp air into dumb struck ears. Eve noticed everyone staring at her, and blushed in embarrassment. Raven stared at her, surprised to see such a carefree side of the otherwise very aristocratic young lady. She felt her heart beat faster, and became concerned. _No! I can't!_ Raven pressed against her crotch, pushing her legs tightly together to try and help. It only made it worse. Aisha noticed Raven's stressed expression.

"You alright Raven?"

"Y-Yeah...I just...need to use the bathroom." Raven said, and walked off towards the forest. They watched her walk off, and all looked amongst one another. Raven was not a good liar, and the same question ran through everyone's mind. _Who will it be now?_

* * *

Raven leaned against a large oak tree just out of view from the field. She could see them, but they couldn't see her. She was breathing heavily, and all she could hear was Eve's soft laughter. The melodic sound filled her head, the thought of Eve laying in the snow with her, keeping each other warm. _No! It's wrong, I can't do that!_ _Even though they don't mind...it's still wrong!_ Raven suddenly fell to her knees, holding her stomach in pain.

"Ulg!" Raven coughed, and then threw up. She panted for a few seconds, and opened her eyes to see the floor stained a bright red. The foul taste filled her throat as she retched again, furthering the stain. Her mind suddenly felt like it was clouding over, she couldn't think straight, she plain couldn't think. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, "E-Eve...please..." She heard footsteps, and turned to see Eve standing over her, a look of grave concern on her face. She stared at Raven's mouth, small streams of blood still streaming down and onto the cold floor.

"Raven! Are you okay?!" Eve helped Raven to her feet, and then gasped as Raven held her shoulders, "R-Raven?"

"Eve...I'm so sorry..." Without another word, Raven pressed their lips tightly together as she forced her against a tree, and Eve realized she was the newest victim to Raven's sexual desires. The uncomfortable taste of blood flooded Eve's mouth, but she just sighed and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Raven's neck, and slid her tongue into her mouth, licking it clean of her blood. Raven began to remove Eve's shirt as Eve did the same to her, never breaking their kiss. Within a minute, they were both in their underwear and Eve forced Raven onto the floor. Eve smiled.

"Don't be sorry Raven, and let's make you healthy again." Raven shivered as Eve gently grasped her breasts, sliding her bra up and out of the way. Eve groped one breast as she sucked the other, and she slid her free hand down her panties and fingered herself. Raven gently held her head as she sucked on her breast. She heard Eve mumble, "We can't do this for long, so I'll make this fast."

"Huh?" Raven gasped as Eve forced her onto her side, removed their panties, and pressed their pussies together, "Ah!" Raven moaned loudly as Eve began to rapidly move her hips from side to side. Eve knew that Raven was in a delicate state, making her more sensitive. Eve was surprised at how turned on she was, and saw that Raven's eyes were beginning to close. Eve pouted slightly; depressed her time with her was so short. Eve continued until Raven had passed out, and summoned her servants. Oberon and Ophelia quickly dressed Raven while Eve put her own clothes back on, and brought Raven back to the others. They laid Raven on the floor of the truck, and everyone got in. Rena looked worryingly behind her before starting the truck.

* * *

"Mng..." Raven groaned, startling Eve and Aisha who were sitting with her. They watched as Raven sat upright, and rubbed her eyes. She looked at them both, a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't worry Raven, we didn't even get going." Eve told her, and Raven noticed Eve looked somewhat saddened by that fact.

"Sorry."

"Oh shut up." Aisha scoffed, and pointed behind Raven, "We're finally here." Raven turned to look behind her, and Raven was breathless. Unlike the others, she had never been to Hamel in the winter.

Hamel was truly a spectacle to behold in the dead of winter. The entire city was almost frozen over, and countless sculptures lined the streets, ramparts, even the roofs. The freezing was so extreme that people actually cleared away the ice from the streets and roads for their jobs, and were supported by the royal family during the other seasons. Raven stared in wonder at El Square, the largest square in front of the castle entrance. The hotel they would be staying at was here, as well as the meeting point of all the moats in the city. Rena parked in the back parking lot, and everyone got their luggage off the truck. Chung chuckled as he saw Raven's face.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said as she stared at a giant ice sculpture of the royal family, Chung included.

"Yeah..." Raven breathed, "Glad we came out here." Rena and Chung headed into the hotel to check in while everyone else stretched their legs from the long trip. Raven walked out of the lot and up to the large frozen moat, fifty feet across and the carving of Chung's family in the center, "It's amazing." The ice seemed to spring to life as she looked at it. She glanced over her shoulder and saw numerous people, mostly men, staring at her. She quickly turned around, blushing. She continued to stare at the carving, namely the carving of Chung. It looked just like him, his long hair; with that spot of dark on two parts making it seem like he had animal ears. He stood strong with determination, knowing people looked up to him and expected much of him. She was so entranced by the definition; she didn't notice what was going on around her.

"Hey! What are you thinking?!" Raven jumped at Rena's voice, a bone chilling shriek. She turned to see a tall man of average weight with black hair just behind her. His face was in shock, and disappointment. Raven then noticed the position of his hands; he was attempting to feel her up. Raven clenched her Nasod arm.

"Pervert!" Raven slammed her steel fist against his chest, knocking him back. She ran over to Rena and held her tightly, making herself seem terrified and timid as the authorities came to see the commotion. The pervert was quickly dragged off, and Raven watched the guards leave with a smirk on her face.

"Are you okay Raven?" Rena said, looking Raven up and down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Raven was somewhat nervous, as people were crowded around them. Due to her Nasod arm, Raven never felt comfortable around other people. She heard them all gasp as she heard another voice.

"What's going on out here? I heard you screaming Rena, you scared me!" Everyone bowed, except Rena and Raven, as Chung and Eve ran up to them. Chung was instantly annoyed by this; it was the reason he had left the city to live with his friends in the first place, "Please, get up." Everyone rose, and continued to go about their business.

"Where's Elsword?"

"He's bringing the luggage up to the suite. Come on."

* * *

"Chung...you didn't need to..." Raven stared at their room. It was on the top floor, and the room was the top floor. In the middle, in front of the elevator, was a small fountain with river water from the moat.

"You've had it bad recently. It's the least I can do." Chung said dismissively. He motioned for her to follow, and led Raven down the hall. He opened a door to a large four person bedroom, "You and the girls will be in here. I...thought it'd be best for you to be with the girls just in case...you know."

"Yeah...I'm sorry Chung." Both of them knew one way or another that they'd do it eventually. It was the lack of knowledge as to when that terrified them both. Chung changed the subject.

"Oberon and Ophelia already put everything away. Let's go to the others in the living room." Raven nodded, and they closed the door to the bedroom as they walked back down the hall.

Rena and Eve were sitting on the couch watching a nature show and Aisha was sitting on the balcony on a long lawn chair. Elsword wasn't in the living room, but Raven soon heard the fridge close, and concluded he was getting a snack. Chung plopped onto the couch as Raven transitioned onto the balcony. She sat down on the chair next to Aisha.

"What's up?" Aisha asked, cheery and calm.

"Nothing much. I'm still trying to adjust to this...side effect." Raven looked at Aisha, confused, as she heard her sigh.

"Raven, all of us, well...maybe not Chung, want to help you with this. If you ever get an urge, just tell us and we'll help." Raven was still unconvinced, and Aisha was getting slightly annoyed.

"But...I just...Ah! What are you doing?!" Aisha had gotten up and sat down on Raven's lap, facing her and pinning her arms to the chair. Raven struggled, but Aisha was using magic to keep her arms in place.

"Aisha, what are you-" Chung came onto the balcony, and blushed as he saw the position they were in. Aisha didn't even look at him as she spoke.

"If you won't accept this fact, I'll have to make you accept it." Chung ran inside as Aisha began to remove Raven's top.

"Aisha!" Raven pleaded, but Aisha simply threw her top to the side so the others inside could see. A message telling them to stay inside. Aisha quickly removed her own top, and pressed their breasts together as she kissed Raven, sliding her tongue into her mouth, "Mmph!" Aisha held Raven tightly, their cold nipples rubbing against one another. Raven was ashamed, but it was beginning to feel good. _Maybe...I can do this._ Raven sighed, filling Aisha's mouth with her warm breath. Aisha smiled, and stopped kissing her.

"Bout time you got the drift." Aisha released Raven from the restraining magic, and she instantly grabbed Aisha's shoulders.

"Get back here." She growled before bringing their lips together once more. They closed their eyes as their tongues danced in their mouths. Aisha slid her hand between them and began to grope Raven's bust as Raven grabbed Aisha's ass with her steel hand. Aisha moaned slightly, surprised at how the warm metal felt against her rear. Moving forward, Raven slid her fingers under Aisha's skirt.

"Ah!" Aisha moaned as Raven slid one claw carefully into her ass, "Whoa...never done...that before." Aisha kissed her once more, and slid her hand down Raven's skirt and massaged her wet pussy, "Naughty girl." As Aisha began to move back, Raven quickly withdrew her claw. Aisha moved Raven's skirt up and eased her panties down to her knees.

"What are you-Ah!" Aisha buried her face in Raven's crotch, sliding her tongue inside. Raven shivered as Aisha circled her tongue inside her pussy. As she moved, Raven began to feel even warmer, the pleasure steadily increasing. She suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure, enough to make her jump. Aisha then held Raven's thighs and licked at Raven's most sensitive area, "Oh god!" Raven moaned, pushing Aisha down with both hands, "Don't...stop!" To make sure Aisha didn't stop, not that she had any doubt about it, Raven wrapped her legs around her head as well. Raven began to shudder more, twitching occasionally, "Aisha! I...I'm gonna...Ah!" Raven moaned loudly as she came. Aisha closed her eyes as Raven's cunt sprayed her face. As Raven lay panting on the chair, Aisha grabbed their tops, put them on, and crawled on top of her.

"See? That's was fun." Aisha noticed Raven had fallen asleep, and since she couldn't carry her inside, she decided to take a nap as well to keep them warm.

* * *

"Guys, wake up." Raven felt someone shaking her, and groggily opened her eyes to see Rena over them. The sun was setting, and Rena smiled as both Raven and Aisha yawned, "It's time for dinner. Made us beef stew since the trip was so long."

"Awesome." Raven groaned, still sleepy. The both got up, and straightened their shirts from their previous endeavor.

"Don't be embarrassed Raven, we all know what happened." Rena said with a wink, and headed inside. Raven sighed. _Wow, that didn't even bother me._

"Come on, I'm starving." Aisha said, and pulled Raven inside. They sat down at the table, the smell of the stew filling the room. Rena, since everyone was here, served everyone's portions. Elsword almost inhaled his food, and sat waiting for everyone else to finish so he could get seconds. Eve looked at Raven.

"So?" Raven knew what Eve was implying.

"I think...I can handle this." Everyone smiled, even Chung although he was still nervous and praying he'd never have to.

"That's good." Everyone ate quickly after that, everyone hungry and quite tired. After seconds, Oberon and Ophelia cleaned the table and everyone got ready for bed. Raven stayed in the living room, wanting to have some time to herself to think about everything that had happened. Chung and Elsword were asleep before the girls even left the living room. After praising Rave for such a quick adjustment, they headed to their room and went to sleep. Raven sat in front of the TV, which was on with low volume. The flickering lights helped her think.

"Man, everyone has been so helpful. I really hope though...that I don't...huh? Why am I so...?" Raven shifted uncomfortably on the couch, pressing her crotch. _I just had...why am I horny again!? No...oh man...who is it now?_

* * *

The room was quiet as Chung and Elsword slept. They planned to go to the castle tomorrow to see Chung's family and have a tour of the castle. Chung shifted in his sleep. _I hear someone crying. It's faint, but it's there._ Chung debated getting up, but he was having a sad memory and assumed it was from his dream. However, Chung woke up slowly, staring at the ceiling. He sat up slightly, resting on his arms, and noticed the sheets were moving. He was so out of it, he had to move them to see what was going on.

"Ah! Raven, what are you doing?" Chung spoke as low as he could, not wanting to wake anyone. Raven, tears trickling down her cheeks, was undressed, under the covers, and sucking Chung's dick. As she moved her head up and down, Raven mumbled.

"Mpmph...I'm so...sorry...Mmm..." Raven apologized, knowing Chung didn't want to do this, but the side effect forced her to do it. Chung looked from side to side, hoping for help but in vain. He shuddered as Raven forced herself all the way to the base of his dick, and swallowed. Chung had no idea how long she had been doing this, as he already felt funny, and only a few minutes later Chung felt himself ejaculate. Raven forced herself to swallow everything, and came up licking her lips. She was completely turned on, "Delicious."

"O-Okay...you got off...can you...Ah!" Chung gasped as Raven moved forward and pinned him to the bed.

"Never imagined I'd get to fuck royalty. I hope you treat me right." Chung was frantic. He was saving himself for the one he loved, and did not want this to happen at all.

"Oi." Both turned to see Elsword standing by the bed, eyes half closed, "Fuck you doing?"

"Fucking Chung." Was all Raven said as she began to moved down. Elsword quickly noticed Chung's face, and pulled Raven off him. Raven resisted, but Elsword held her tightly. Raven suddenly stopped, and stared at him, "Oh I see...you want my body too? Don't worry boys, I can share." Elsword and Chung glanced at each other, both concerned as Raven was completely out of her mind. Both nodded. Elsword laid Raven on her stomach on the bed, her face close to Chung's dick. Elsword disrobed, and pressed his dick against her cunt.

"You owe me for this." Elsword said, staring at Chung. Chung nodded, and Raven spoke up.

"Come on...don't keep a lady waiting." At that, Elsword thrusted hard, embedding himself in her cunt. Raven gasped loudly, not expecting what came. Elsword didn't waste any time, and started to move back and forth, quickly moving faster. Raven panted, and forced Chung's dick back into her mouth, rapidly moving her head up and down and groping her breasts.

"Ah..." All of them groaned as they moved faster. Chung couldn't believe this was happening. Raven turned onto her side, resting her leg on Elsword's shoulder. Then, Raven looked confused, and stopped sucking Chung.

"What...what's...going on?" She looked behind her, as Elsword hadn't stopped, "What are you doing?!" Raven screamed. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Rena and Eve were staring at the sight before them. Elsword naked and inside Raven, Chung's dick in front of Raven's face, and Raven looked incredibly confused. Elsword and Chung sweat bullets as both girls twitched their heads. Aisha ran past them and grabbed Raven.

"Come on dear!" She pulled her out the room, and the door slammed shut as they heard screaming. Aisha sat Raven down on the couch, handing her a towel to wrap herself up in, "What happened?"

"I...I don't...know. I was in the living room, and then I suddenly felt horny again. Next thing I knew..." Raven looked at the bedroom door.

"Hmm...looks like it might be getting out of hand." Both looked as a portal opened over the coffee table, and Angkor stepped out sheepishly. Aisha glared at him, "Is there a fight happening?"

"Technically yes!" Angkor said, and Aisha was cut off by a shriek from Rena.

"Okay, touché. What do you want?" She said venomously.

"Hey! I'm here to answer your questions! Something I didn't know about has surfaced. Raven needs to find someone to love as a partner or else she...her bouts of sexual cravings will be uncontrollable." Angkor looked at Raven, "I think you know who I'm talking about." With that, Angkor vanished. Raven stared at the floor, knowing exactly what Angkor meant.

"Now or never I guess." She muttered. Aisha was about to ask her what she meant when they turned to see Rena and Eve pulling the boys to the elevator with their luggage.

"Out!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Elsword protested.

"She wanted Chung, why did you start fucking her?!" Eve shrieked, and Oberon and Ophelia forced the two into the elevator and keyed it to go to the lobby. Rena walked up to Raven in a huff.

"I'm so sorry Raven!" She said, holding her tightly. Raven was silent, staring at Rena, "Are you okay?"

"Rena...I...need to talk to you. Alone." Eve and Aisha looked at each other, and then at the elevator. They nodded.

"Well, me and Eve have something we have to do. We'll leave you two alone for a good long while." With that, they got onto the elevator, and headed after Elsword and Chung. Raven motioned for Rena to sit down, and she did.

"What is it Raven?"

"Rena...do you like me?" Raven was blunt, not wanting to build up hopes.

"Of course I do Raven!"

"Do you...love me?" Raven moved closer to her, almost making their lips touch. Rena stared at her, and smiled.

"Raven. I've loved you for a long time, but I never knew what to say. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine." With that, Rena wrapped her arms around Raven, forced her to her back, and pressed their lips together. Raven sighed.

"You know...I'm still kinda..." Rena smiled.

"I have been waiting to do it with you." Rena threw the towel Aisha had given Raven to wrap herself up in across the room, and sat up and removed her shirt. Raven felt something wet, and looked down as Rena unclipped her skirt and tossed it aside along with her bra. Rena was soaking, "I was actually on the balcony pleasing myself. I was quite close to finishing when I heard you scream." Not wanting to stand up, Rena ripped off her panties, and pressed their pussies together. Both moaned loudly as their wet cunts met, both already very much turned on and almost finished. They moved their hips from side to side, pressing forward and keeping themselves from cumming for as long as they can.

"Oh god...Rena..." Raven moaned, groping herself as Rena held her leg tightly and moved on her own. Rena moaned loudly.

"Raven...I love you...oh I love you so much..."

"Me too Rena...always..." Both moaned loudly, the pleasure almost becoming too much. Rena leaned forward, both their mouths open as they panted and licked each other's tongues.

"You're so good...I'm so happy..." Raven was so turned on she couldn't talk; only give a loud moan in response.

"I'm...I can't...hold it any more..."

"Me too!" Both girls held each other tightly as they grinded their cunts together, kissing as they sucked on one another's tongues. They couldn't stop panting, their tongue hanging out of their mouths.

"Ah!" Both girls shivered in pleasure as they came, their juices mixing together. They were exhausted as they lay on the couch, lips together and their eyes closing.

"I never...thought I'd say this but..." Raven looked at the ceiling, "Thank you...both of you." Rena was fast asleep on top of Raven, so she didn't see Angkor appear in the ceiling and wink before vanishing once more.

The next morning, Eve and Aisha brought the boys back, and they were all paired up. Eve and Aisha confessed their feelings to them, and they had said the same thing. Everyone sat down in the living room after Raven and Rena woke up and got dressed. Raven asked Aisha to summon Angkor. Aisha did so.

"Hello!" Angkor said cheerily. Raven, shocking everyone in the room, picked Angkor up off the table.

"Angkor. Thank you. I'm sorry for the way I have treated you." Ankgor scoffed.

"Eh, I'm the god of the Abyss, not an asshole." Everyone laughed, "I could feel you were troubled, so..." Raven saw Angkor steal a glance at Rena, "It's the least I could do. Now, I have some matters to attend to." Angkor vanished, and everyone looked at each other.

"Well, how about we get on with our vacation?" Aisha said with a smile. Everyone got ready for the day, headed down to the lobby, and walked out the front door to truly, for the first time, relax as a group of friends, and all of them knowing that they couldn't live without one another, some more than others.

* * *

**Vayne: Alright, done! Only three chapters yes, but I wasn't planning on making this story long. Time to start production on the next one, so I'll see you then!**


End file.
